Meteor Crash
Meteor Crash (メテオクラッシュ) is a rush attack used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 2, Shaun and Super Saiyan 4 forms. |inventor = Many Fighters|user = Goku Bardock/Masked Saiyan Gohan Kaylah Katherine James Shaun Danielle Kayla Videl Pan Piccolo Android 18 Krillin Yamcha VegetaDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Gogeta Gotenks Nappa Jinkouman Tennenman Appule Orlen Frieza Cell Jr. Super Buu Mira Future Warrior Future Warrior 2Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Frost Vegito TrunksDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.07.00 Update DLC|class = Physical|similar = Final Cannon Rage Saucer}} Overview In his Super Saiyan 2 form, Goku charges at the opponent and side kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up and roundhouse punches the opponent away before flying and reappearing behind them to elbow them in the stomach as they turn around. Finally, Goku attacks the opponent with a punching and kicking barrage and kicks them up into the air before kneeing them in their back and Double Axe Handle punching them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Super Saiyan 2 Goku uses parts of this attack on Majin Vegeta (without the side-kick and roundhouse punch into the air): Goku punches and kicks Vegeta, and then gives him a kick to the face which sends Majin Vegeta flying into a large desert rock. Goku is disappointed that the move does not affect Majin Vegeta much, and their battle wages on.4 In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Goku charges at the opponent and attacks the opponent with a small punching barrage, knocking them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent in the stomach before attacking them with a punching and kicking barrage. Finally, Goku chops the opponent away and teleports beside them to elbow them down to the ground. Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses this attack when he dominates Super Baby Vegeta 2 thanks to his new Super Saiyan 4 power.5 Appearances in games Meteor Crash was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is one of Goku's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the same rush was named "Meteor Smash" and was also used by Goku in his Super Saiyan form. This continued in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as when it is used by Goku (End) in his base form, it is named "Meteor Smash." This attack is one of the Meteor Attacks. On a side note, in the Budokai series, Frieza has a physical attack under the same name. Frieza kicks his opponent then knocks him into the sky, and attacks with a rush of punches and kicks, then hammers the opponent to the ground. The attack was called Dragon Rush in Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as a common Strike Super Skill used by Goku and several other fighters. It also appears as a default Super Skill for the Future Warrior and Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2). Holding down the button will allow the user to use Ki to continue the rush. As part of the free 1.07.00 Update DLC, it can be used by Trunks (Kid) in his Yellow Hoodie skillset.3 Gallery PunchGvV2.jpg|Meteor Crash Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Rush Attack Category:Attacks Category:Physical techniques